Say You Love Me Again
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: After their marriage was ripped apart by events beyond their control; a divorced Chris and Mickie find themselves thrown back together after a car accident. Can they put the past behind them and move on? Mickie/Chris, AU Spy fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Say You Love Me Again  
Author: And  
Pairing: Mickie/Chris. Others appearing.  
Rating: PG-13 at present.  
Disclaimer: No where near being mine. All belongs to WWE.  
Category: AU, Angst.  
Summary: After their marriage was ripped apart by events beyond their control; a divorced Chris and Mickie find themselves thrown back together after a car accident. Can they put the past behind them and move on?  
Notes: This is a re-write of a old fic called Un-break my heart. I'll be making changes to it as I go along. Flashback are in italics.

Chapter 1

Beep … Beep … Beep …

Mickie was sitting clutching the hand of her ex-husband like it was the most precious thing in the world. She's been there for hours, at his hospital bedside, silently praying that he would open his eyes or simply just move slightly. Anything to prove his was still alive and it wasn't just the machine breathing for him. There was going to be a test tomorrow and the brunette wasn't sure she was ready for the possibility that in a few short hours she could lose him forever.

Beep … Beep … Beep …

She wanted to rip out all the tubes attached to him and shake him till he woke but instead she sat in silence, wondering how things had got so messed up. Maybe she wasn't meant to be happy, perhaps it was her destiny to end up alone, poison anyone who got to close to her. First Kenny, then John and finally Chris; she had to admit Chris had been a surprise to her. She never expected to fall in love with him. He was her enemy and she was always told that she should never sleep with the enemy.

Beep … Beep … Beep …

Mickie ran her free hand through her hair in an attempt to relieve some of her frustration, it didn't help. The only thing that could help her right now was Chris waking up but that didn't look like it was happening anytime soon, hence tomorrow's test. Standard practice the Doctor had told her, a necessity after he'd been here for four weeks without any change in his condition. Four weeks was nothing in the grand scale of things, Chris was just being Chris, taking his time, secretly planning his awakening when she least expected it. Perhaps that was just the hope she clung to, the hope she needed to cling to.

Beep … Beep … Beep …

Somewhere along the line the former spy must have dozed off, she felt herself being shaken lightly awake. She sat up quickly, a little too quickly. Dizziness overtook her for a moment, "Did something happen?"

"I'm sorry to wake you Mrs Irvine," the nurse said apologetically.

"Its okay, what time is it?" Mickie asked unsure of how long she'd been asleep for.

"10 am, Dr Holt will be making his rounds soon in preparation for the test," the nurse replied.

"Of course," Mickie said, "We'll be ready, won't we Chris?"

No answer.

"I'll be back soon," the nurse said, before leaving them alone again.

Mickie sighed deeply, after four weeks of near permanent agony, she was finally finding out if their time together was coming to an end. She cast her mind back to the night when she found out about his accident …

_Mickie was rudely awoken at 3 am by the sound of her telephone loudly. Her mind screamed at her to ignore it but she found her hand reaching for the handset all the same._

_"Hello?" she said groggily._

_"Mrs Irvine?" a voice asked._

_She hadn't been called Mrs Irvine for a long time. Something was definitely wrong, "Yes."_

_"My name is Tina Shaw, I'm calling from the ER at St Peters hospital, it's about your husband."_

_"What about him? Don't tell me he's drunk himself into oblivion again and you need me to come pick him up. Cause let me tell you right now, that is so not happening." Mickie practically barked down the phone._

_"No, I'm afraid to inform you that he's been involved in a serious car wreck. we found your details in his wallet. Are you willing to come down or would you like me to try someone else?"_

_Mickie felt sick to her stomach, when she heard the phone ringing this was the last thing she expected._

_"No, I'll be there soon. Thank you," she said, disconnecting the call. Scrambling out of bed as quickly as possible, she crossed over to her closet and pulled out the first thing she could lay her hands on._

_What seemed like hours later, Mickie was standing at the front desk in the ER, waiting for a doctor to take her to Chris._

_"Mrs Irvine?" a voice said behind her._

_Mickie turned around to find a tall man in his mid thirties, looking expectantly at her, "Yes."_

_"I'm Dr. Holt, I've been treating your husband," he said._

_"How is he?" Mickie blurted out after a few seconds._

_"To be honest, not good, the next 24 hours are critical. If you like to come this way to my office and I can give you more details," Dr. Holt explained as he started to walk off._

_Wordlessly, Mickie followed him into a side room off the main corridor._

_"Please take a seat," he said, sitting down behind the desk._

_Mickie sat down in the chair, "Do you know what happened?"_

_"A truck was coming along the freeway and the driver lost control. Your husband's car was hit from the side, sending it into the central reservation. He had to be cut from the vehicle by the fire crew. He's not been conscious since he was brought up and I have to warn you, he flat lined soon after his arrival. The brain was starved of oxygen for vital seconds. There is no way of telling if he's suffered any kind of brain damage …" he trailed off at seeing the distressed look on Mickie's face._

_"Brain damage?" Mickie asked weakly. This couldn't be happening._

_"At this point it's hard to tell, if he wakes up, we'll be able to assess any damage. He has also broken his right leg in two places," the doctor said._

_"You said if he wakes up?" Her voiced cracked on the last word. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, in an attempt to stop the tears that were forming in them from rolling down her cheeks. It didn't work._

_"Like I said before, we don't know anything for sure yet," he replied. A couple of seconds later and his pager was going off. He looked down at it, "I'm sorry, I have to go. If you'd like to go back to the main desk, I have a nurse update you on his condition." He got up from his chair and promptly left Mickie alone. _

Mickie was snapped out of her thoughts by someone entering the room. Still holding Chris's hand, she looked up to find Dr. Holt.

"Hello Mickie, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Same as always, terrible," Mickie replied honestly, "Are you here to do the test?"

"Yes, I presume you want to stay?" He already knew the answer to the question but felt the need to ask it all the same.

"You bet," Mickie replied, releasing Chris's hand. She moved back from the bed, allowing Dr. Holt full access to him. Before she knew what was happening three more people were around the bed.

"Pupils are not responsive," Dr. Holt reported, flashing a small torch light in Chris's eyes.

"Remove the tube," one of them said.

"Okay, switch off the ventilator," Dr. Holt replied.

Then there was nothing but silence. Seconds slipped by, still nothing but silence. A lump formed in Mickie's throat. This was it, she'd lost him forever.

She looked up and to her surprise the nurse was smiling at her, "He's breathing by himself."

Mickie rushed forward, not believing what she'd just heard. She felt the tears again but this time they were tears of joy.

Dr. Holt turned towards her, "I'm still worried by his non responsive pupils but the fact he's breathing by himself is good progress. I'm going remove the sedative line completed."

"I thought you'd already done that?" Mickie asked.

"No, it was lowered enough so he would have been able to wake," Dr. Holt corrected.

"Oh," she replied.

"I've also switch the ventilator onto the backup system, it will only kick in if he stops breathing by himself. I have to carry on with my rounds now, if there is any change, you know what to do."

Mickie nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

The next few days passed uneventfully. Mickie spent most of the time at the hospital. Chris had shown no signs of waking. Despite this, she felt better than she had done in weeks. The ventilator had been removed, that alone had been enough to lift Mickie's spirits.

It was lunch time; Mickie had been to the canteen and picked up a sandwich. She just finished eating and had thrown the rubbish in the trash when she thought she saw Chris's hand move. Unsure if it actually had or it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, she picked up his hand in her own and squeezed it. "Chris?"

No reply.

"Damn it, Chris, I'm not asking for much!" she snapped without thinking.

"I'm glad about that," a weak voice replied.

Mickie's head snapped finding Chris looking at her.

"Oh my god, Chris, I thought I'd lost you." She flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Chris coughed under her weight and she pulled away from him.

"Evidently, I just have one question. Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. More will be up soon. Please R & R. I just wanted to add that this started out as an Alias - Sarkney fan fic back in 2004. So it will continue as a Spy type fic.  
**

Chapter 2

"That's not funny," Mickie said.

"It wasn't meant to be," Chris replied, his eyelids drifted shut again.

Realisation hit Mickie like a tonne of bricks. Chris wasn't faking it. He had no idea who she was. She stood up and hit the nurse call button.

Within seconds, a nurse has entered the room, she look expectantly at Mickie.

"He woke up," Mickie told her, "But he doesn't remember me."

"I'll get Dr. Holt," the nurse replied, disappearing out of the room again.

Mickie's mind was racing. She wasn't sure which was worse, him lying there unconscious or him being wide awake with no memory of who she was. She was snapped out of her thought by a voice talking to her.

"Mrs Irvine, could you come with me?" the nurse was asking her.

"What?" Mickie asked.

"I need you to come with me, while Dr Holt examines your husband," the nurse explained.

"But I want to stay," she protested.

"Please Mickie, wait outside and I'll be out to talk to you soon," Dr Holt told her.

Reluctantly Mickie left with the nurse. After what seems like hours but was probably only a few minutes Dr Holt walked out of Chris's room. Mickie looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry my pager just went off again. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

"Okay, I'll be with Chris," Mickie replied, daring him to say she couldn't. He didn't so she went back inside.

Chris was awake again when she went back in. He studied her carefully. "Mickie?" he said.

"Yes, do you remember?" she asked.

"No, the doctor called you that," Chris admitted.

"Oh," Mickie replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a bus," he said.

"Ouch," Mickie said, making a face.

The door opened and Dr. Holt walked in. "How are you feeling now, Mr Irvine?"

"How does it look like I feel?" Chris replied.

* * * * * *

It has been three days since her ex-husband had woken up. The doctor had told her that he would be discharged this morning despite the seriousness of his amnesia and his broken leg. Mickie had rushed around cleaning her house, the home they used to share before things had gone so horribly wrong between them. It was going to be strange having him around again after everything that had happened but she would mange somehow, she had to. After all, she hadn't told anyone at the hospital about their divorce.

She looked down at her watch. It was the one he'd bought for her birthday three years ago, she hadn't worn it for awhile but this morning she found herself picking out of her jewellery box and slipping it into her wrist. It felt right, for the first time in a long time it just felt right. Mickie took one glance around the living room before she picked up her keys. It was now or never.

The drive over to the hospital had been an anxious one. Mickie found herself wondering if Chris has remembered anything. Dr. Holt had explained that it was too early to tell how long his amnesia would last but it was unlikely it would be permanent. After checking her appearance in the interior mirror, Mickie got out of her SUV and headed towards Chris's room.

She arrived at the door, hesitating before she went in. After smoothing out some imaginary wrinkles from her top, Mickie took a deep breath and opened the door.

Chris was waiting for her inside, sitting in a hospital issue wheelchair. That had been one of the conditions of his release.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," he replied, almost shyly.

"How are you feeling today? Ready to go?" Mickie asked.

"I am feeling a little better, my leg is sore but I haven't remembered anything," Chris said.

Mickie moved closer to him, offering him a small smile. "Dr. Holt said it would take time, Chris."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who woke up with no idea of who are you or who you're married too," Chris snapped.

Mickie frowned, she was already feeling guilty about not telling Chris they were divorced and after his little outburst she was feeling worse. How exactly did you tell your amnesiac ex-husband, he's a reformed terrorist and all round bad guy?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," he apologised.

"No, I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to say," Mickie admitted. "Why don't we get you home?"

"That would be great," Chris replied.

"Okay." Mickie plastered a fake smile on to her face and walked around to the back of the wheelchair. She tried to push it forward but nothing happened. She pushed harder, still nothing happened.

"I believe it does help if you take the brake off first," he informed her.

Mickie blushed furiously, she felt like a total dumbass. "Okay, not used to the wheelchair."

Chris chuckled softly and Mickie's heart melted a little. It was good to hear him laugh again. It was a sound she hadn't heard from him in a long time. She took the brake off and pushed the chair forward, this time it moved easily.

The ride home had taken place in almost complete silence. Mickie was unsure of things she could tell him. Dr. Holt had advised her not to tell him too much about their life together. She had decided that included not telling him the fact they were no longer married. It was for his own good really or that's what Mickie kept telling herself.

As they pulled up to the gates at the end of the driveway, Chris couldn't hide his shocked at the size of the house. It was huge.

"You've made a lot of money," Mickie commented.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were always good at making money. The company you own is very successful." She smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head, "It's nothing really."

"Tell me, please?"

"I was just thinking back to when we first met. We didn't exactly get on … at all. In fact at first I hated you, then I loved to hate you and finally I just loved you," Mickie said.

"That's good to know," Chris replied.

Mickie picked up a remote control from the pocket on the driver's door. She used it to open the gates. After driving through, she pressed the button again, closing them. She drove down the driveway and pulled up in front of the house.

"Nice house," Chris commented.

"It's beautiful," Mickie replied. "Let's get you inside."

"Right," Chris agreed.

It had taken several minutes to get him back out of the car. Mickie could sense his frustration. Memory or no memory she knew he wouldn't like having to depend on her for getting around. At least the broken leg was only temporary. Who knew how long the amnesia would last?

She'd pushed him into the huge living room. There wasn't a lot of furniture in it, making it appear even bigger. Chris looked around, taking in the massive fifty two inch wide screen television. Mickie noticed him looking at it with admiration.

"That was you idea," she said. "I don't know why because you don't like watching much television but you insisted that if I was going to make you watch it, it might as well be the best."

"I have good taste," Chris replied.

"Most of the time," Mickie said, offering him a small smile. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Please, water would be good."

"I'll be right back." She disappeared.

Once alone, Chris continued his examination of the room. He wheeled himself over to the fire place. On top of the mantle was a picture, not just any picture. It was their wedding photograph. He looked at himself, arms wrapped around Mickie with a ridiculous goofy grin on his face and an equally ridiculous top hat.

Mickie on the other hand looked gorgeous. Her ivory gown had a fitted bodice leading into a free flowing skirt and trail.

Mickie came up behind him, "What are you looking at?"

"Our wedding photo," Chris replied.

"Oh," Mickie replied. Her chest tightened as she was hit by another wave of guilt. She'd pulled it out of the closet this morning to maintain the charade of them still being married. It was the only photo of their wedding she had kept.

Silently she handed Chris the glass of water.

"Thanks," he said, sipping the cool liquid. "I'm feeling tired."

"You want to go to bed?" Mickie asked.

"Just for a little while," Chris replied.

"Sure, I'll take you to your room," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought it would be best if you had a room to yourself," Mickie explained.

"Right," Chris said.

Mickie took the glass from him and put it on the coffee table. She pushed him into the guest room. Once he was settled on the bed, Mickie turned to leave. Chris's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Mickie?"

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"Stay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. From this point on a few more people will be appearing. Namely CM Punk, John Cena and Randy Orton for starters. Although, It will take a bit longer for Cena and Orton to appear. Please R & R.**

Chapter 3

"Are you sure?" Mickie asked tentatively.

"Please," Chris replied.

"Okay, maybe just until you go to sleep," she agreed. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

Chris clumsily turned onto his side so he could face her. Watching him struggle, Mickie scooted further onto the bed until she was lying right besides him.

"I wish I could remember," Chris said suddenly.

"I know," Mickie replied. She turned onto her side and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest. She wanted to tell him that maybe it was better that he couldn't remember. Sometimes she wished that she couldn't remember too. Lifting her head slowly, Mickie looks into his eyes. "I know it's hard but we'll get through this, together."

Chris moved his head forward and kissed her quickly on the lips.

He leaned back slowly, studying her reaction.

She was frowning, a look of confusion of her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that," Chris said. It was the truth, he really didn't know what had come over him.

Mickie's frown deepened. She didn't want him to be sorry. She scolded herself for thinking like that. He wasn't hers anymore but seeing him so helpless was making it difficult not to pretend he still was. He wasn't quite the man she was used to but she put that down to the amnesia.

"You don't have to be sorry," she said lowering her lips to his. She'd only intended to kiss him back once but found herself unable to pull away. The kiss started out tender, Mickie closed her eyes, finding herself unable to look at him, afraid they would betray her. Chris didn't seem to notice as the kiss intensified. His arms weaved around the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him.

Mickie was practically on top of him when her brain registered what was going on. As she tried to pull away, Chris cried out in pain. She scrambled off him.

"Chris? Are you all right?" she asked, sitting up next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied.

"I better go," Mickie said half heartedly.

"Stay," Chris insisted.

"I thought you were tired?" she asked.

"I am but I don't want you to go," he admitted. "I can't explain it, it just feels right."

Mickie's inner guilt reached a whole new level, she needed to get out of there and regroup but she didn't want to leave Chris alone. Pushing her guilt aside once more, she offered him a small smile, "Okay, I'll stay but only because you asked so nicely."

Chris smiled at her, a genuine smile, not like the smirk she was so used to seeing from him.

"Tell me something about us, Chris said.

"Like what?" Mickie asked.

"The first time we met? Anything!" he suggested.

"The first time we met? Let me think about that one," she replied

Chris shifted himself into a more comfortable position and waited for her to start speaking. He didn't have to wait long.

"The first time we met face to face was at a bar."

"We did?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, so anyways, I lost a bet and ending up being the singing entertainment for the night …"

"You sing?" Chris interrupted her.

"Yeah, I can hold a tune though and you seemed to like it," she replied.

"Really?" Chris said with a smirk.

"Yes," she replied.

"Maybe you could sing me to sleep now?" he asked.

"In your dreams," she joked.

"Quite possibly now you've said that," Chris replied.

Mickie blushed. Damn him. "Chris!" she said in mock outraged.

"What? Can't a man dream about his beautiful wife even if he doesn't remember her?" Chris replied.

All traces of amusement vanished from Mickie's face. She abruptly got off the bed. Moving to a safe distance away from his reach she headed towards the door. "You need to get some rest." She opened the door and closed it behind her once she'd left the room.

"Mickie?" Chris called out. He sat up, trying his best to get out of the bed but his broken leg wasn't co-operating and the wheelchair was too far away. Finally after a couple of minutes he gave up, frustrated, he flopped backwards on to the bed and sighed deeply, what the hell just happened?

After what seemed like hours Chris finally drifted off to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep not the one he'd joked about with Mickie before she'd bolted liked a frighten rabbit.

When he woke up he found Mickie sitting in a chair next to the bed, it reminded him of waking up in the hospital and finding her there. She had been so pleased that he woken up.

"Hey," she said, realising he was awake.

"Hello," he replied coolly.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry it just got a bit much for me, I know I'm a selfish bitch for saying that, it's just that …" she trailed off unable to continue.

"Mickie, it's all right. I know it must be hard for you too and given the circumstances, I probably shouldn't have said what I did," he said.

Tears welled up in Mickie's eyes. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew the truth. How could she possible tell him the truth? It almost destroyed him the first time around. That was it. She had made up her mind. She wouldn't tell him the truth about their marriage or lack of it until it was absolutely necessary.

"Thank you, you're sweet for saying that. I really need to go to the store and get some supplies, I have like no food in the place," she said.

"What time is it?" Chris asked.

"10.30," Mickie replied. "Anything you need from the store?"

"I don't think so," Chris said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can then," she told him. She reached up and brushed her hand over his.

"I'll see you later," Chris replied. He watched her leave the room, glad it was on a happier note than last night.

* * * * * * *

"Mickie?" Chris called out as he heard the front door being opened.

"No," an unfamiliar male voice replied.

Chris looked up from his place on the couch as the owner of the voice walked into the living room. "Who are you?"

"Cut the amnesia bullshit Chris, no one is buying that for a minute," the man said.

"I can assure you I have no idea what you're talking about or in fact who you are. I'd like you to leave, my wife will be back any minute now," Chris said.

The man laughed, "You mean my sister, Mickie? Yeah, I'm Phil but you already know that."

"You're her brother?" Chris asked. He studied the man closer but he had no idea who he was.

"Listen to me very carefully Irvine; I'm not sure what stunt you're trying to pull here, playing with Mickie's emotions like this. She finally got you out of her life for good and now this," Phil said.

"Are you trying to tell me Mickie and I are separated?" Chris asked.

"You know very well that she divorced you eighteen months ago so I suggest you forget whatever you're planning and leave while you can still can because I swear to you if you cause her anymore pain I'll kill you myself," Phil told him.

Chris felt a chill go up his spine. His mind was racing. How could he and Mickie be divorced? He'd kissed her last night and she'd kissed him back. She'd given him no clue that they weren't together anymore. Just what the hell was going on?

"Think about it," Phil called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, leaving Chris alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R & R, thank you.**

Chapter 4

The more Chris thought about what had just happened the angrier he got. Mickie had been lying to him but not just him it would seem. She'd been lying to the hospital too. He just didn't know why. He was sure of one thing though, he planned to find out.

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. He pondered about answering it for a few seconds but decided against that. He needed to talk to Mickie face to face. The phone rang a couple of times more before the answer machine kicked in.

'Hi, this is Mickie, I can't come to the phone right now, so leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can. Don't forget to wait for the tone. Thanks.'

The tone sounded and a male voice started to speak.

"Hey Micks, it's me, John. I'm in LA right now but I just spoke to your brother. He told me about Chris so I thought I'd call you to see how you're doing. I'm sorry I can't be there for you but I can't you and you know how it is. Just don't let Chris weasel his way back into your affections okay? I know it's been difficult to see him since the divorce. Sorry, I'm being called away, just wanted to tell you that I miss you and I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing. Take care."

Chris, felt the anger rising within him. First her brother now this John guy. He got back into the wheelchair and wheeled himself back over to the fireplace. His gaze was focused on the wedding photo on the mantle. It seemed to be mocking him. Why did she still have this up if they were divorced? He got up from the chair and grabbed the photo. He took one more look at it before throwing it on the floor in front of him. He lost his balance in the process and fell forward onto the broken glass, sending the chair flying backwards.

Chris groaned as the pain shot through his leg. Damn, he hadn't meant for that to happen. He crawled forward slowly to the coffee table and managed to grab the phone and dialled the only number he knew, 911.

* * * * *

Mickie had been longer at the store than she'd planned. Lisa Marie and Adam had been there with Adam Junior. She hadn't seen them in such a long time that she had stopped to catch up with them over coffee. As she pulled into the driveway she had a bad feeling in her gut. Something was wrong or maybe she was just feeling guilty about lying to Chris again.

She got out of her car and walked towards the front door. She tried the handle and the door opened. Now she knew something was wrong. She'd definitely locked it when she left this morning. Cautiously, she opened the door.

"Chris?" she called out. No answer. "Chris?" Still, no answer. She walked into the living room and saw the broken glass and smashed wedding photo on the floor. "Chris?" she called out again.

She ran into Chris's bedroom. The wheelchair was in there but no signs of Chris. Where the hell was he? Mickie went back into the living room, noticing the message light was flashing on her answer machine, she pressed the play button.

"You have two new messages," the machine informed her, "First new message."

Mickie listened to John's message, praying that Chris hadn't heard it. Her heart was in her mouth as she recognised the voice on the second message.

"Hello Mickie, this is Doctor Holt. Your husband is here at the hospital after his fall. He's in the OR being prepped for surgery. Come down as soon as you can."

Mickie ran out of the house and jumped into her car, speeding off towards the hospital.

* * * * *

After what seemed like forever, she was finally allowed to see him. She still hadn't been told what had happened. Only that Chris had fallen out of his wheelchair and had managed to phone 911. She found herself sitting in the chair by his bed, waiting for him to wake up again. It was something she hadn't thought she'd be doing so soon after he'd left hospital the first time. This time it was different, this time she knew he'd be waking up soon. Just not any time soon by the look of him. At least he wasn't wired up to a machine again. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Mickie hoped his dreams were happy ones and he wasn't still plagued by the nightmares like he was before the crash. At least the amnesia was good for something. She took his hand in her own, closed her eyes and waited.

Mickie could hear somebody calling her name. She shifted her position in the chair. Her eyes snapped open as she recognised the voice, Chris.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long," Chris replied, "Sorry, about the mess at the house."

"I don't care about that house, just about you! What happened?" Mickie asked.

'_Liar!_' Chris thought, but said nothing.

When it became obvious he wasn't going to say anything, Mickie took his hand in hers and squeezed it slightly. "It's really okay, I'm not mad about you breaking the wedding photo, we can get a new frame."

"Do you love me?" Chris blurted out suddenly.

"What kind of question is that?" Mickie asked. She was starting to thinking he'd heard the answer machine message.

"Do you love me, yes or no?" he almost demanded.

"Chris, what's gotten into you? Of course, I love you," Mickie replied. It wasn't a lie, in spite of everything; she really did still love him.

"Don't lie to me Mickie," Chris said.

"I'm not lying, tell me what's going on," Mickie said.

"If you love me so much, why are we divorced?" he asked.

Mickie's mouth dropped open. She closed it again quickly. It was obvious that he clearly didn't remember anything. He must have heard John's answer machine message. She made a mental note to kill John next time she saw him. Looks like she'd have to tell him the truth after all.

"It's complicated," Mickie replied, "how did you find out? Did you hear John's message?"

"Yes, but that's not how I found out, your brother dropped by the house while you were at the store," Chris said.

"My brother?" Mickie asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, apparently I'm number one on his shit list," he told her.

"I'm confused, what?" Mickie asked.

"You're confused, how do you think I feel? A total stranger walks into my so called home, tells me that no one is buying the amnesia bullshit, we're been divorced for 18 months and if I hurt you again, he was going to kill me himself," Chris said.

"He did what?" Mickie asked angrily." I'm going to kill him."

"So it's true, all of it?" he asked.

"Yes," Mickie whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris demanded.

"I thought about it but Doctor Holt said I should try to avoid things that might stress you out," Mickie admitted.

"Well, I'm stressed now," Chris replied sharply. Unseen by Mickie he pressed the nurse call button on the side of his bed.

"Look, Chris, I know you're angry and you have every right to be," she said.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, "Is something wrong Mr Irvine?"

"I didn't press the call button," Mickie said.

"No, but I did," Chris cut in. "I'd like you to have my ex-wife removed from this room and I don't want her back in here for the rest of my stay."

"What?" Mickie said, "Please, Chris, let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, you lied to me, end of story," Chris spat bitterly.

"I'm sorry Mrs Irvine, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you being here is obviously affecting Mr Irvine's health," the nurse said.

"I'm not going anywhere until we've sorted this out, Chris please," Mickie almost begged.

Chris ignored her pleas. He turned himself in the bed as much as possible so he didn't have to face her.

"You're going to have to go or else I'm calling security," the nurse told her.

"Chris?" Mickie said.

No answer.

"You know what? I'm gonna go, but I'm coming back, you'll have to listen to me sometime," Mickie told him.

"Just go," Chris said bitterly.

Mickie blinked back the tears that were already starting to form. She cursed her brother and John for interfering. "Goodbye Chris."

No answer.

Mickie left the room with the nurse and had vanished before she could be questioned.

Outside the hospital, Mickie pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialling the number she needed. Three rings and the call was answered.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter. I've had mass problems with my laptop and I've had to get a new one. Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. It's a little shorter than usual but it will pick up again soon. Please R & R.**

Chapter 5

LA

John Cena sat alone in the tiny bar of his hotel. He'd been nursing the same beer for the past hour. He was lost in thought, so lost in thought in fact he hadn't heard Randy enter and sit down beside him.

"Okay, who died?" Randy asked.

"What?" John sat up straight in his seat, turning his attention to his best friend.

"I said, who died?" Randy repeated, rolling his eyes.

"No one," John replied.

"Then what's with the look?" the taller man asked.

"Micks just called. She was kinda mad," John admitted.

"What did you do?" Randy looked at him, raising both eyebrows.

"Nothing…" John lied.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Randy replied.

"Okay, so I left her a message on her answer phone about Chris," John said.

"Are you nuts?" Randy asked. He turned his attention to the bartender, "I'll have a beer and one for my friend here, he looks like he needs it."

"Phil called me; Chris's had some sort of car crash a few weeks ago. He's got amnesia or something. Mickie's been at his beck and call according to Phil. I just didn't want him taking advantage of her," John said.

"Man, that's Mickie's decision, you know what's she's like when it comes to him."

"She nearly died because of him, Randy. That son of a bitch is the reason she can't have children," John spat out with venom.

"Come on John, you know that's not really the whole truth," Randy reasoned.

"Close enough."

"Just tell me you didn't do something stupid like give her an ultimatum, because you know last time, she chose Chris and didn't speak to you for nearly a year," Randy stated.

John rolled his eyes at the other man, "Like I'm gonna forget that anytime soon."

"Just checking," Randy replied.

* * * * * * *

Chris hadn't slept much last night, his mind was full of thoughts about Mickie and why she had lied to him. Even though he still couldn't remember anything about who he was or who she was, he had started to feel a connection between them. That was until, he found out she'd been lying to him since he'd woken up from the coma. Right about now, he wished he was still unconscious, oblivious to what was going on around him. Life really was a bitch sometimes.

The door of his room opened and a redheaded stranger walked in. She walked over to his bed, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hello, Mr Irvine, my name is Dr Maria James," she said with a fake British accent.

"Are you from England?" Chris asked.

"From London," she replied. "You?"

"If you take a look at my file, Dr. James, you will see I have amnesia. I have no idea of who I am or where I come from," Chris said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I asked. Where is your wife today? Mickie isn't it?" Dr. James asked, knowing full well where Mickie was.

"I neither know or care where my ex-wife is," he said.

"That's a little harsh," she replied.

"I don't believe it is," Chris stated.

Dr. James picked up the chart at the bottom of Chris's bed. She pretended to examine it.

"Where is Dr. Holt?" Chris asked.

"He's busy in the OR so I'm just checking your charts today," she replied.

"Oh," Chris said, studying her further. She looked a lot like Mickie he decided, except she had red hair and glasses.

Noticing she was being observed with interest, Mickie started to panic. She needed to get out of there before she slipped up. "Well, that's all done for you. I have to go now. I'll drop by on you later."

"I'll look forward to it," Chris replied.

Mickie offered him a small smile and quickly left the room.

'_Smiles like Mickie too_,' Chris thought as she walked away.

* * * * *

Back in LAl

"So, you going to give Micks time to cool off?" Randy asked.

"I'm thinking that's best," John replied with a shrug.

"Cause you know she's back to calling him Chris?" Randy admitted.

"She is?" John couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Yeah, they were together in their old apartment about ten weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?" John asked.

"Because it's none of my business and it's none of yours either," Randy stated.

"But Micks …" John said.

"Mickie can look after herself, John," Randy replied, running a hand through his short brown hair.

"I know." John took one last swig of his beer and placed the empty bottle onto the bar.

* * * * *

Chris woke up from a brief nap to find he wasn't alone. There was a nurse looking at his charts.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Mr Irvine. I'm just checking your charts," the nurse said.

"Dr. James already did that," Chris replied.

"I'm sorry who?" the nurse asked.

"Dr. James, the English doctor," Chris said.

"We don't have a Dr. James working here in the hospital and definitely not an English doctor," the nurse replied.

"I must have dreamt it." Chris shook his head. Maybe it was Mickie after all. He was torn between being pissed and intrigued. Mickie was nothing if not determined. Perhaps he should hear what she had to say.

The nurse had slipped out of the room while he was thinking about it.

A short time later, the door opened again. Dr. James walked in.

"Dr. James, you're back," Chris said, cheerily.

"Yes," she replied.

"Come to check my chart again?" he asked.

"No, just to check on you," she said.

"Well, as you can see, I'm still here," he replied. His voice had a flirty tone to it, the one Mickie hadn't heard for a while.

She stepped closer until she was right next to his bed, within touching distance of him.

"The nurse came to see me while you were gone. Apparently, she's never heard of you," Chris said.

"Well, I'm new," she replied.

Chris said nothing; he simply raised both eyebrows at her.

"I'm sorry I'm being paged," she said, pretending to grab a pager from her pocket.

Chris grabbed her arm before she could get away. He looked her straight in the eye, his face void of any emotion, "Hello, Mickie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R & R.**

Chapter Six

"What do you mean, Mr Irvine?" Mickie tried to remain in character but soon realised it was pointless.

"I have amnesia Mickie, I'm not stupid," Chris replied, anger flashed in his eyes.

"I never said you were but I had to do something, you were being you're usual stubborn ass self," Mickie said, reverting back to her usual accent.

"You lied to me," Chris reminded her.

"Yes, I lied to you but you know what, I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had to," Mickie told him.

"I think you should leave now," Chris said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you've heard me out," she replied.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" he said coolly.

Shaking her arm out of his grip, she took hold of the back of his hand and placed his palm on top of her heart. It was beating rapidly. Chris was too stunned to pull his hand away so he just kept it there.

"You do this to me, make my heart beat fast whenever I'm around you. Yes, we are divorced but the crazy thing is I still love you and the even crazier thing is you still love me too, you just don't remember …." she trailed off.

"I want to believe you, I just don't think I can," he admitted.

"What have you got to lose?" Mickie asked.

"My heart," he whispered.

* * * * *

Meanwhile in LA

After several more beers, John and Randy were still sitting in the hotel bar and they were still talking about Mickie and Chris.

"John, you just gotta let this go, I don't know if Mickie is getting back with Chris or what, all I do know is before the accident they were sleeping together again," Randy dropped into the conversation causally.

John nearly spat out the mouthful of beer he'd just taken, "What?"

"This," Randy paused to point his finger at John, "is exactly the reason why I didn't say anything to you sooner."

"Just tell me what you know," John insisted.

"I dropped by Mickie's place about ten weeks ago. It was early in the morning, Chris's car was there. Mickie answered the door; she was just wearing a robe. I guess Chris hadn't heard the door because he yelled for her to come back to bed from upstairs or maybe he knew it was me, you know what he's like," Randy said.

"Son of a bitch," John replied.

* * * * *

Mickie had removed the glasses but kept the red wig on. She was sitting by Chris's bedside, while he waited impatiently for her to begin. She had promised him that she wouldn't lie to him further but that didn't mean she was going to tell him everything. He was better off not knowing some things right now.

The door opened and the same nurse from earlier walked in. Mickie and Chris both looked at her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Chris and Mickie replied at the same time.

"I can come back later if you like?" she asked.

"It's okay, I'm just going to get a drink. I'll be back soon, okay?" Mickie said to Chris.

"Okay," Chris said. He watched Mickie walk out of the room.

Mickie had been gone for what seemed like forever to Chris. She'd agreed to tell him the truth and he was anxious to get all the details from her. He just didn't know what was taking so long.

A couple of minutes later the door opened and Mickie walked in. Gone was the wig, her real hair was put up in a messy bun.

"What's wrong?" she asked after seeing his face.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you'd got to," Chris replied.

"I got rid of the wig and I ran into Dr. Holt. I was talking to him about your operation. It seems that they put a steel rod in your leg this time so you should be able to walk on it soon." She smiled at him as she sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Oh,"

"I also wanted to run an idea by him before I said anything to you. He said it was fine so in a few days I thought we could take a little trip together. I was thinking of Monte Carlo, does that sound okay to you?" she asked.

"Monte Carlo? What's in Monte Carlo?"

"We have a boat there, I thought it might help you to remember something," she explained.

"But, with my leg, will they let me fly?" he asked.

"They don't normally on a commercial flight so it's a good thing we have the private jet," she said.

"We have a private jet?"

"Well, actually it's yours, you just let me borrow it," she told him.

"I keep forgetting about the money thing. It's kinda unbelievable," he said.

"Took some getting used to; so what do you think about the trip?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I'd like some time to think about it," he replied.

"Sure, if that's what you want. It's a pity we won't be able to go scuba diving with your leg and all."

"Why's that? Do I like scuba diving or something?" he asked.

"No, not really, you just look really hot in a wet suit," she said.

He wasn't expecting her to say that. Powerless to stop the colour rising to his cheeks, he adverted his eyes away from her.

"Oh my god," she yelled, "You're blushing, Christopher Irvine is actually blushing."

He shot her a questioning look.

"Of all the years I've known you; I have never seen you blush before. Chris Irvine does many things but blushing isn't one of them." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, it felt a little warm. Gently she stroked her thumb across his face. "It's sort of cute."

"No, it's sort of embarrassing," he admitted.

"Sorry, Chris," Mickie teased.

He put this hand on top of hers, "Then why do I get the feeling, you're anything but sorry?"

"I have absolutely no idea," she replied, faking innocence.

"Of course you don't," he said.

"Look, I bet you're pretty tired. How about I go home and let you get some rest. You can think about Monte Carlo. Oh, I nearly forgot," she paused and reached into her purse, "I brought you this." Mickie pulled out a dvd. She rose from the chair, crossed the room and inserted the dvd into the player.

She came back to the bed and handed Chris the remotes for both the tv and dvd player.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"It's a dvd of our boat, you took it a couple of years ago. I thought it might help you remember something. Probably won't help but it's worth a shot," she said.

"Thanks," Chris replied.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." She reached down and squeezed his hand.

"Until tomorrow," Chris said.

Mickie let go of his hand and exited the room.

Chris pressed the on button on the tv remote and then pressed play on the dvd remote. The picture came on but instead of finding a boat like he expected, he saw Mickie wearing nothing but a very small red bikini. She flashed a bright smile at him. "I thought you were taping the boat not me."

"Well, you're on the boat." Chris heard his voice reply.

Mickie rolled her eyes at him, "Either finish filming the boat or get your ass over here."

"You're so commanding, I love it," he replied.

"And you look hot in that wetsuit but you know what's even hotter than you in a wetsuit?" she asked.

"Tell me."

"You not wearing that wetsuit," she said, with a wink.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he said.

Chris watched enthralled, unable to take his eyes from the screen as the camera closed the distance to Mickie. She was crooking her finger at the camera giving it her best 'come hither' look. She smiled and then bit her lower lip slightly. Her eyes were shining as the camera got closer. Just when she was within touching distance, she moved to the door and disappeared through it. The camera followed her inside to what seemed to be a bedroom.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to give me what I want?" she asked.

"And what might that be?" he said.

"You," she replied, simply.

The camera was suddenly put down on the bed and was now pointing towards the floor. All that was visual was two pairs of feet.

A gasp was heard, followed by a moan.

Chris tightened his grip on the remote control ready to press the stop button, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The sound of a zipper came next and then a giggle. "Hello, there," she said cheerily. "Do you like this?"

Chris heard himself groan and whisper, "Oh god, Micks."

"I'll take that as a yes," she replied.

Any minute now Chris was going to press stop, any minute now.

Mickie's bikini top came into view as it dropped on the floor. Another moan was heard before the screen went blank as the camera was turned off.

Chris starred at the screen for a moment before he pressed the rewind button.

After the fifteenth viewing, Chris finally pressed the off button on the dvd player. Watching it hadn't helped him, it had only confused him even more. They seemed so happy together, he desperately wanted to know what had gone wrong between them. This not remembering was starting to drive him crazy. Maybe the trip would be a good idea after all.

He was also a little surprised that Mickie had given him the dvd to watch in the first place. Before he could give it anymore thought, the door flew open and Mickie charged into the room, "Chris, don't watch that dvd."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this too. Please R & R.**

Chapter Seven

As soon as Mickie looked at Chris, she knew by the look on his face she was too late. "You've already watched it, hadn't you?"

"Yes," he admitted. He chose to leave out the number of viewings. There was no point in telling Mickie just how much he enjoyed watching the dvd.

"That's not the dvd I wanted you to see," she said, moving closer to him.

"Oh," he said, looking confused, "why not?"

"Because there isn't much of the boat on there," Mickie replied, lamely.

"I suppose not, it's more of a 'you wearing a red bikini on a boat' dvd. How did you realise it was the wrong one?" he asked.

"I was sorting out the dvds, looking for any others that might be helpful to you when I came across the boat one," Mickie lied.

"And you just had to come tearing over here to tell me it was the wrong one?" Chris asked with an amused look on his face. He wasn't buying her story for one minute.

"Fine, okay, I admit it. I wanted to watch the dvd I gave you by mistake. I put the dvd into the machine and got the real boat dvd. Happy now?" she asked.

"I was starting to think you gave me that dvd on purpose," Chris said.

"No, I didn't," Mickie replied.

Mickie walked up to the bed slowly and sat down on the bedside chair. For a moment there was complete silence between the two of them, neither one sure about what to say next.

"What went wrong between us?" Chris asked, breaking the silence. "It's slowly starting to drive me crazy."

"Okay, I'll tell you but I guarantee you're not going to like it." Internally, she steeled herself for what she was about to tell him.

"You didn't cheat on me, did you? With that John guy?" he asked. It was a question he'd wanted to ask ever since he'd heard John's message on the answer machine.

"God, no, where did that come from?" Mickie asked.

"I just thought …" Chris trailed off not really sure why he thought that.

"Don't, okay? I would never cheat on you with anybody, let alone John," she told him.

Mickie's use of the present tense didn't go unnoticed by Chris but now wasn't the time for mentioning that. "Then what happened? Mickie, please just tell me."

"You lied to me, you'd been spending a lot of time in a bar, drinking with some new buddies of yours even when you swore to me you weren't," she said.

"That's it?" Chris asked. Something didn't make sense, there had to be more to it.

"No, if only it were. Someone came after you, they were going to shoot you but I got in the way and I was shot instead," Mickie admitted.

"You got shot?" Chris wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, in the stomach. I almost died …" Mickie trailed off, closing her eyes.

"Mickie, I'm sorry." He reached for her hand, taking it in his own.

"There's more. The bullets damaged my uterus and I had to have an emergency subtotal hysterectomy."

'_Fuck_!' Chris looked up at Mickie as the tears flowed unchecked down her face. He was filled with dread, "Something else happened too, didn't it?"

"I was three months pregnant," Mickie told him.

Chris slammed his eyes shut, swallowing hard to prevent the bile he felt rising up his throat from entering his mouth.

"Oh god," he said, "I … I … It's all my fault."

"No, Chris, it isn't. This is why I didn't want to tell you this," Mickie said.

"Mickie, how can you say it's not my fault, you got shot because of me, you nearly died because of me, you can't have children because of me," Chris replied.

"But I didn't, I'm still here, please don't let this destroy you again. I don't think I could take that," she said.

"How can you even stand to look at me?"

"Don't go there, okay? If there is one thing I've learnt from this whole sorry mess, it's once you love Chris Irvine you can never stop loving him because believe me I've tried."

Realising their fingers were still entwined seemed, Chris fought back the urge to break their connection. Sensing he was about to let go of her hand, Mickie tighten her hold.

"Afterwards, when I was in the hospital, you became distant. It was like you couldn't stand to be in the same room as me. All you could think about was getting revenge on the people involved in the shooting but you never did. I was discharged from the hospital and you moved into the spare room downstairs. You started drinking, picking fights with me over nothing. It was like the man I fell in love with disappeared and the man I used to hate came back overnight," Mickie paused to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you divorced me?" Chris asked.

"No, you divorced me," Mickie told him.

"What?" Chris couldn't hide the shock from his face.

"You said that you didn't love me anymore. That our whole life together was a lie and the only thing I was good for was having sex and now that I couldn't provide you with children, I was no longer any use to you. Naturally, I was pretty stunned at that. I got really angry with you, said some things that I didn't mean, kicked you out of the house. It was only on the day we officially got divorced that I realised what you were doing but it was too late to stop it or maybe at the time deep down I didn't want to stop it. We were both still hurting and that's why I was a little shocked when you turned up at the door that day.

"_So, this is it then?" Chris asked._

"_I guess so, you wanna come in?" _

"_I'm sure that couldn't hurt," Chris replied._

_Mickie moved from the doorway, granting him access to the house. He stepped in cautiously and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch._

_Mickie joined him on the couch, "You don't look so good, sure you're okay?"_

"_Not really," Chris admitted, "But it's a case of having to be, isn't it?"_

"_I suppose." She sighed, moving a little closer to him. "How did this get so fucked up?"_

_It was Chris's turn to sigh, "I have absolutely no idea but I'd give anything to turn back time. To go back to that day …"_

"_I know, me too but we can't do that Chris. I finally realised something today,"_

"_What was that?" Chris asked._

"_That I still love you and that you still love me," Mickie told him._

"_Mickie, things are as simple as that, they never are. Yes, I admit I still love you but it doesn't change anything. I'm out of your life now; that should make you happy; you're supposed to hate me."_

"_Well I don't and you're gonna have to deal with that." _

"_Really?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow at her._

"_Yes, really." She moved closer to him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He was too shocked to do anything for a moment but when she kissed him a second time, he responded immediately_.

"And then we kinda ended up in bed together," Mickie admitted.

"So you're telling me, the day of our divorced, I came around to your place and we had sex?" Chris asked.

"Yes, for the first time since the shooting."

"Unbelievable."

"It was pretty amazing," Mickie said.

"I didn't mean it like that," Chris replied.

"I know." She smiled at him.

"I still don't understand how you can love me after all I've put you through,"

"Because you're you, when I'm with you, it's like nothing else matters. In the past you've done some very bad things but you've also done some very good things too. Look, I better get going. Think about the trip, okay?" she said, standing to leave.

"I don't need to think about it Mickie, I'll come with you to Monte Carlo."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long delay in uploading this chapter. I hope you are still enjoying. If you are, please let me know. R & R. Thanks.**

Chapter Eight

They had spent most of the plane ride asleep. Chris still couldn't believe the jet was his. He had woken up about half an hour ago to find Mickie's head resting on his shoulder. She was still fast asleep and seemed to be having a rather pleasant dream. A moment ago she had moaned and then whispered his name and he couldn't help but wonder if she knew she talked in her sleep.

She shifted slightly and before Chris knew what was happening Mickie was caressing his neck. He found himself unable to move, in fear of waking her and more importantly losing the feel on her lips on his skin. He mentally scolded himself for thinking that way. He had no right to be thinking of her like that, not after everything he had put her though. It didn't matter that he couldn't remember any of it. Any minute now he was going to wake her up, any minute now.

"Don't tease," she murmured into his neck.

'_Christ_,' Chris decided it was time to bring her out of dreamland, "Mickie, wake up."

"Mmm."

"Mickie, wake up," Chris repeated.

She moved back from him and opened her eyes, "Chris?"

"You were dreaming," Chris replied.

"Oh,"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you are always telling me that. What did I say this time?"

"Don't tease," Chris told her. "And then you kissed my neck."

"I'm so sorry," Mickie said, unable to stop herself from blushing.

"You're blushing, Chris said.

"Thanks for pointing that out," Mickie replied.

Chris laughed, "You're quite welcome. I'm just returning the favour from the other day."

"Right!" Mickie sat up in her seat. "Have you been awake long?"

"About thirty minutes. I didn't want to wake you," Chris admitted.

"Don't worry about that, you should have woken me, are you bored?" she asked.

"A little, what do we normally do?"

"Honestly?" Mickie paused. Chris nodded his approval for her to carry on. "Well, we usually renew our Mile high club membership!"

"Well, I guess we won't be doing that," he said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Maybe you could tell me about our past. You said we met in a bar when you were singing. What happened next?

Mickie was quiet for a moment, internally deciding whether or not whether she should tell him the truth or not? Her heart told her she should but her head was telling her not too. In the end, her heart won out. After all she had promised him no more lies. "We did meet for the first time in the bar. You were there with your boss and I did sing; I just hadn't lost a bet. I was working undercover."

"What do you mean undercover? Like a cop or something?" he asked.

"Or something. I used to work for the CIA, Chris, I used to be a spy," Mickie said.

"But you said we worked for rival organisations; that would make me a spy too." Chris laughed at the mere suggestion.

"You were; one of the best too," she said.

"Cut the bullshit, Mickie, there is no way I could be a spy, I don't know the first thing about being a spy," Chris stated.

"That's because you have amnesia. Where do you think I got this disguise from when you were in the hospital?" she asked.

"Perhaps you had it at the house, maybe we used to enjoy … role play," Chris suggested.

"Unbelievable," Mickie said, shaking her head. "That's just so typical of you."

"What?" Chris asked.

"I'm telling you the truth and you don't believe me," Mickie replied.

"Mickie, you have to admit, it does sound a little far fetched," Chris stated.

"This is part of the reason I didn't want to tell you this, I knew you wouldn't believe me," she said.

Chris's jaw dropped slightly as he realised she was telling him the truth. /_fuck me,'_ he thought.

"I'm sorry, I do believe you, it was just a bit of a shock," he said.

"I understand," she said simply.

"Please continue."

"Anyways, that's how we meet, our paths crossed on many missions after that. We even got to work together a couple of times but most of the time we were on opposite sides," Mickie told him.

"Why did we work together?" Chris asked.

"The first time, you blackmailed me into helping you. I needed something, so I broke into a facility you were at and took what I needed. Before I managed to escape you captured me and forced me to work with you," Mickie said.

She looked up at his face, he looked truly horrified. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "It wasn't as bad as it sounds, you were just doing what you needed to," she said.

"Still, it sounds like rather drastic measures," he replied.

"I bests not tell you, you trapped me in a room and turned on the sprinkler system then," she joked.

"That's not so bad," Chris said.

"No, except the fact, the sprinklers covered me in a type of acid," Mickie replied.

"After hearing this, I don't understand how we got together in the first place," he said.

"Remember when I said we used to hate each other?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Now, you know why," she said.

The blond man shook his head, "I don't even know how you could possible entertain the idea of going on a date with me after that let alone marrying me."

"You changed and so did I," Mickie admitted. "Do you want to hear about anything else, right now?"

Chris cringed slightly, "After hearing that, I'm not sure but maybe it will help to jog something. How about when we first got together or something like that?"

"Okay, that's actually an interesting story," Mickie said. "We were working together or I was working for you. I didn't believe that you were running a legitimate business so I came to work for you determined to catch you out."

"Is this when we hated each other?" Chris asked.

"Yes, kind of. I'd been working for you for about six months. We were working late one night going over some stuff at the office. There was nobody else there just the two of us. We didn't leave until gone one in the morning. The bar was downtown and the parking lot was a five minute walk away. It was raining heavily and when we got to the cars, mine wouldn't start," Mickie explained.

"_Release the hood and I'll have a look at it for you," Chris said._

"_Okay, hang on a sec," Mickie replied. She opened the door, reached down and pulled the hood release lever. Chris lifted it up and secured it. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to Mickie, "Here, put this on, you must be freezing."_

"_Thanks, I am a little cold. This storm really came out of nowhere." She put on his jacket._

"_It sure did," Chris replied, "Just give me a few seconds and it will be fixed. Looks like a loose connection."_

"_At least it's something simple," Mickie said._

"_Okay, try it now," Chris told her._

_Mickie jumped into the driver's seat and turned the ignition, nothing happened. "It's still not working," she yelled._

_Chris walked around to the driver's side of the car, "Do you have the key in properly?"_

"_Of course I have the key in properly, I'm not an idiot, you know. I know how to start a car. Unlike some people who don't know how to fix them. Loose connection my ass!" Mickie snapped._

_Chris returned to the front of the car and continued to fiddle under the hood, muttering as he went._

"_What are you saying?" she demanded._

"_I was saying you can be an ungrateful bitch some times," Chris told her. "Try it now."_

_Mickie turned the key and the engine kicked in. Chris dropped the hood back down and walked towards Mickie. Before he reached the door, Mickie sped off, leaving Chris alone in the rain_.

"You just left me there? Without saying thank you?" Chris asked.

"Well, you pissed me off," Mickie replied. "You haven't heard the worse bit yet. You went to get in your car only to find I had your car keys. They were in your jacket, along with your wallet, house keys and your cell phone."

"I imagine I was ecstatic about that," Chris joked.

"Not exactly," Mickie admitted, offering him a small smile. "You were really angry. I was just about to go to sleep when you showed up at my place."

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"You demanded your jacket back. I got it for you and somehow managed to get locked out of my house in my pyjamas, I might add. So seeing as it was your fault we went back to your apartment," Mickie explained.

"And?"

"We argued all the way there, I was cold and wet but you had the most amazing fireplace …" she trailed off. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she became lost in thought.

"Earth to Mickie,"

"Huh?" She soon snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed all of a sudden," Chris commented.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what happened when we got back to your place," she told him.

"What did happen?" Chris asked. He was beginning to get an idea without waiting for her explanation.

"We ended up having sex on the rug in front of the fire. It was our first time so you see the evening wasn't a total disaster," Mickie said.

"Are any of these stories you're telling me going to end with us not having sex?" Chris asked, showing a hint of his trademark smirk on his face.

"Yes," Mickie said, "There was this one time when we, no wait, we had sex then too. Um … I can't think of any right now but I'm sure there are lots and lots of them."

Chris laughed.

"It's not funny you know, sex was a very big part of our relationship," Mickie stated.

'_Maybe it still could be?_' Chris thought.

Chris was snapped out of his thought by a knock on the cabin door.

"Come in," Mickie said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, just wanted to let you know we will be landing in about twenty minutes, if you'd like to buckle up." the co-pilot said.

"Thank you, we will," Mickie replied.

The door was promptly shut, leaving them alone again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry once again for the delay in getting this up. I've had some computer problems and been on holiday since I posted the last chapter. I will try to post more sooner rather than later next time. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Please keep them coming :)**

Chapter Nine

It had been late evening by the time they had landed in Monte Carlo. When they had arrived on their boat they put the bags in their rooms and went straight to bed. Both exhausted, despite spending most of the flight asleep.

It was around noon when Chris awoke. He carefully got out of the bed and limped into the bathroom, still unable to walk properly after his broken leg was fixed. At least he was out of the wheelchair this time and only needed a walking stick to support him.

After taking a quick shower he dressed in the first things he was able to lay his hands on, which just happened to be a pair of blue jeans and a tight fitting black v neck t-shirt. He decided he would go and track down Mickie and see if she was awake yet. He had no idea which room she was in but there were only so many places for her to be so it wouldn't take him that long to locate her.

After trying a couple of the doors and finding nothing, he was about to open another one when he heard Mickie's voice, coming from inside. She was on her cell phone, talking rather heatedly to someone. Chris made the decision to wait outside until she had finished the call. He tried not to listen to what she was saying but she was talking so loud it was hard not to.

"Look, you don't understand how hard this is," she paused, obviously listening to the person's reply. "Yes, I know I've lied to him and I'm still lying to him but I can't tell him the truth."

After hearing this Chris's ears pricked up. Mickie was talking about him, talking about lying to him. He felt his heart sink as she carried on the conversation.

"I've tried to tell him I don't love him anymore, I've really tried. I don't want to hurt his feeling anymore than I already have. I just don't need this right now with the whole amnesia thing too," Mickie said.

Chris had heard enough. He walked off, back in the direction he'd come from. He needed to get off the boat. He needed to get away from Mickie. He could feel anger building inside of him and he wanted to punch something. He just didn't understand what game Mickie was playing. It just didn't make sense, dragging him half way around the world to supposedly help him regain his memory when all the time she was lying to him. It was a pity he hadn't stuck around a little bit longer for then all his questions would have been answer for he would have heard Mickie say, "I love Chris, I thought he realised that by now. John and me will never be together, you know that, Randy."

Chris was half way across the harbour by the time Mickie had finished her phone call. She decided to go check on Chris. The phone call had upset her and she hoped just seeing Chris would provide her with some sort of comfort, even if he wasn't the same man she loved at the moment. He was still Chris essentially but maybe a little softer which Mickie had decided, wasn't exactly a bad thing.

She found Chris's room empty which she found strange. Surely he wouldn't have gone off by himself. Maybe he was on the deck. He couldn't have gone far, with his leg injury. After reaching the deck and finding it empty, she looked around to the main part of the harbour in the distance. She spotted him, limping towards the town. Mickie ran off the boat after him. He better have a good explanation for wandering off like that.

"Chris!" she shouted when she'd come within a few metres of him.

He didn't even turn around, just carried on walking.

"Chris!" Mickie shouted again, a little louder this time. He still didn't stop.

"Chris," she said for a third time. She grabbed his arm, causing him to turn around.

"What?" he barked back.

"Where are you going?" she asked, slightly taken aback by his harsh tone.

"Anywhere as long as it's away from you," he replied, starting to move again.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Mickie asked.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You've lied to me again. After you promised me you wouldn't. You claim to love me but that's nothing but a lie too," he told her. He stopped completely in his tracks this time and turned around to face her.

"That's not true, I do love you Chris. God only knows why, but I do, I swear to you," she replied.

"I don't believe you," he said coldly.

"I don't understand. Everything was fine last night. What's happened? Do you remember something?" she asked, unable to think of a reason for his strange behaviour.

"What's happened is, I got up today and came looking for you. I got outside your room when I heard you talking or rather shouting at someone on the phone. I heard everything," Chris said.

"What?" Mickie asked.

"I heard everything," Chris repeated.

"First off, I don't appreciate you eavesdropping on my private phone calls. Second, you can't of heard everything or we wouldn't be having this conversation!" she told him, her own anger rising.

"I couldn't help but hear, you were talking so loud, I'm surprised half of Monte Carlo didn't hear you," Chris said, sarcastically.

"You can be so annoying sometimes," she said, "I was talking to Randy about John, not you, about John!"

"Answer machine John?" Chris asked.

Mickie rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, him."

"What are you lying to him about?" Chris asked. Some of his anger had deflated.

"About where we are right now. I've told him we have gone to Florida. I didn't want him turning up here," she admitted. "So you see, I love you, I'm not lying about that."

"I still don't believe you. Do I have moron tattooed on my forehead or something?" Chris said.

"No but you'll have my fist tattooed there in a minute if you don't stop being so pig headed," Mickie replied.

Chris snorted, "That's a great way to show me that you love me."

"I do love you, how many more times do I have to tell you?"

"Prove it!" Chris said.

"What?" Mickie asked.

"You heard, prove it. Talk is cheap, Mickie."

Mickie didn't verbally reply, she stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders roughly. Chris was about to protest when her lips met his as she began kissing him with a passion. It wasn't the first time he'd kissed her since the accident but this one made the last one seem like a peck on the cheek. She released her grip on his shoulders and snaked her arms around his neck. He in turn, grabbed hold of her waist with one hand as she deepened the kiss.

Chris slammed his eyes shut, all other thoughts than the taste of Mickie on his lips, leaving his mind.

The kiss was lasting a lot longer than Mickie had meant it to. He'd just really pissed her off, memory or not, he was always good at doing that.

There was a small bang as Chris's stick fell to the floor as he grabbed her waist with his other hand. At the moment, she was all the support he needed. Neither of them seemed to notice the noise, both lost in their embrace.

Eventually Mickie pulled back. She was breathing hard, her face flushed from a mixture of anger and pleasure.

"You dropped your stick," she said as if it was just a passing comment.

"I did," Chris replied, as he caught his breath.

Mickie bent down and retrieved the stick from the floor. Her hand brushed his, which sent a shiver down her spine as she gave it back to him.

"Thank you," Chris said.

"You're welcome. Do you believe me now?" she asked.

"Perhaps," Chris replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in the new chapter again. I'm terrible at updating this story. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming and I will try to update sooner, I promise.**

Chapter Ten

The walk back to the boat was made in silence. Mickie strode out in front of Chris who followed behind with a sly smile on his face. He was replaying the kiss over in his mind. Kissing Mickie was something he could find himself getting used to. Maybe he was going about this all wrong. Perhaps the right thing to do was to get to know her again and see if anything happened. He couldn't deny he was physically attracted to her and there was definitely a spark between them.

Chris was still smiling when they reached the boat. Mickie had turned to look at him, "What are you smirking at?"

"Me?" Chris faked innocence.

"Yes you." Chris prodded him lightly in the chest.

"That's not fair," Chris complained, "If I did that to you, there'd be an outcry of sexual harassment."

"Why don't you try it and we'll found out," Mickie replied, her tone playful.

"I might just do that," Chris said, stepping forward.

Chris raised his arm ready to make his move when Mickie's cell phone started to ring. Chris turned around to hide his frustration, "Fucking phone."

"Yes," Mickie spoke into the phone. "Now is not a good time."

Chris turned back around. This couldn't be who he thought it was could it? He reached out and grabbed the phone out of Mickie's hand.

"Hey," she protested.

"John, I presume," Chris said. "I'm on vacation with my wife and I'd prefer it if you didn't call again. Do I make myself clear?" He didn't wait for a response before he disconnected the call. He handed the phone back to Mickie, "He shouldn't be calling again for a while."

"I guess not," Mickie replied. "I'm going inside, you coming?"

"You know, I think I might," Chris said. He raised both eyebrows at her.

Mickie started to laugh. "What was that in aid of?"

"No reason."

"Right," Mickie replied.

The salty smell of the sea got stronger as they approached their boat. All was quiet expect for the sloshing sound of the water hitting the side of the boats. Mickie stepped aboard and Chris followed her until she reached her bedroom.

"I'll see you later then," Chris said, with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You can come in here, you know. I don't bite, not unless you ask me to, that is." She flashed him a bright smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," Chris replied.

Mickie opened the door and walked inside. Chris followed her once more. The room was a mess, Mickie's clothes were all over the floor and the comforter was hanging off the bottom of the bed.

"It looks like a bomb's gone off in here, Mickie," Chris commented.

Mickie rolled her eyes at him. He always had a thing for neatness. "I was in a hurry this morning."

Chris shook his head but said nothing. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up.

"I knew you'd do that, you always do that," she told him.

"Must be in my nature, I guess." Chris shrugged and sat down of the semi made bed.

"Drink?" Mickie asked.

"It's a little early," Chris replied.

"I mean a soda or something, dumbass," Mickie said.

"Did you just call me dumbass?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, old habits die hard. It's kind of my pet name for you."

"I can't see that," Chris replied.

"Good call, Chris. You'd kill me if that was your pet name," Mickie admitted.

"So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Absolutely nothing," Mickie replied, sitting down next to Chris.

"Sounds good. Why don't you tell me something else about our relationship? What happened the day after the storm for example." Chris said.

Mickie nodded, "That's another interesting story or at least I think so. The morning after we'd had sex for the first time, you woke up alone. You could hear the shower running so you assumed I was in there. You got out of bed, went to the bathroom and opened the door only to find the shower empty."

"You left it running?"

"Yeah, it was kind of a trick so that if you woke up, you would think I was in there so I'd have longer to get away from your place. I'd decided that last night was the biggest mistake of my life." She looked over at Chris, who was wearing a blank expression on his face.

"So you ran away?"

"More like drove away in your favourite car," Mickie admitted.

"Bet I was pleased about that."

"Not exactly. You got dressed and went to pick your other car up. Then you came storming around to my place."

_Bang, bang, bang, "Mickie, I know you're in there, open this door!"_

"_Go away, Chris," Mickie shouted through the door._

"_Open this door before I break it down," Chris demanded._

_Mickie opened the door, "I said, go away. I have nothing to say to you. Leave me alone."_

"_What about last night?" Chris asked._

"_Last night was a mistake, it should never of happened. It will never happen again." Mickie replied._

"_If that's what you want but I don't pay you to pretend to be sick. You called in sick this morning and there is clearly nothing wrong with you."__He looked her up and down, "Are those my clothes?" he asked after inspecting her grey t-shirt and stonewashed jeans._

"_Yes, I borrowed them so I could come home. Don't worry I'll wash them before returning them to you."_

"_They weren't the only things you borrowed from me," Chris stated._

"_No, I was going to bring the car back to your place later on, when you were at work Seeing as I was dragged out of my bed last night, letting me borrow your car is the least you could do."_

"_Oh really? And I suppose you driving off with my keys and things in the first place is perfectly acceptable?" Chris asked._

"_Let's not forget who gave me the jacket in the first place. Anyway, that doesn't matter now. Here are the keys to your precious car. You got what you came for, now just leave me alone." Mickie said._

"_There's still the matter of you pretending to be sick. I would be well within my right as an employer to fire you for that," Chris told her._

_"You can't fire me," Mickie replied, the defiance in her voice was clear._

_"Why not?" he asked._

_"Because I quit," Mickie said._

_"You can't quit."_

_"I just did," the brunette replied, slamming the door in his face._

_"You've not heard the last of this Mickie," the blonde man shouted through the door before turning to leave. _

"I cant' believe I fired you for that," Chris said.

"You didn't fire me, I quit," Mickie replied.

Chris smirked at her, "So what happened then?"

"You were like a bear with a sore head for the rest of the week before I went to pick up my stuff from the office. We had a huge fight in your office and I stormed out. The next week, you were out of town on business and the receptionist, Maria rang me up in floods of tears because she couldn't find a file. I went in to help her find it. She was in a right state and there was a virus on the computer system. You returned early from your trip and you took me out for a drink to say thank you."

"And we ended up having sex?"

Mickie laughed, "No, not that time but I did come back and work for you."

"Our relationship seems to be colourful to say the least," Chris said.

"Yes, nobody could ever accuse us of being boring. Oh, I nearly forgot, I have your cell phone in my purse. I pulled it out of the safe this morning." She got off the bed and retrieved her purse from the other side of the room. She pulled out the cell phone and handed it to Chris.

Chris switched on the phone but immediately hit a stumbling block as it asked for a pin code. "I don't remember the code."

"Don't think about it, just do what comes naturally," Mickie told him.

Chris pressed entered a four digit sequence into the phone but was given a loud buzz and a 'Incorrect Code' warning for his trouble. "It's no good I don't know what it is."

Mickie took the phone from him and tapped in 2846. "Here you go."

"You know my code?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Mickie replied. "Looks like you've got a message."

The phone beeped and Chris pressed the listen to message button. After a few moments a man's voice was heard, "Hello Mr Irvine, this is Oliver from Chopard. Your order has arrived and is ready for collection as your earliest convenience."

The message had been received eight weeks ago. Chris pressed the red button and looked at Mickie in confusion. "Have you heard of somewhere called Chopard?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Here is the next one. I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R.**

Chapter 11

In LA

"Son of a bitch," John yelled out as he snapped his cell phone shut.

"Who's a son of a bitch?" Randy asked.

"Irvine, he just hung up on me," John replied.

"Wait, you called Chris? Are you insane?" Randy raised both brows at his best friend.

"No, I called Micks and Chris took the phone off her, told me to stop calling them and then hung up on me," John told him.

"I'm not surprised, I think you better back off before you do something you regret," Randy replied.

"I just don't want Mickie making the same mistake twice," John reasoned.

"John, it's her choice. Chris's not my favourite person either but Mickie loves him. You just gotta accept it."

"You're right, doesn't mean I like it though."

"Are you kidding me? Chopard is one of the biggest and most expensive jewellery stores in Monte Carlo. Why do you ask?"

"Because it would appear I have an order there that needs to be collected," Chris replied.

"Only one way to find out. Want me to come with?" Mickie asked, hoping he would say yes because her curiosity was killing her.

"No, it's okay. I think I'd like to go by myself. I'll take my cell phone in case I get lost," Chris said.

_Damn!_ "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine, can't rely on you to do everything for me."

"I don't mind, really," Mickie said.

"No, I think this is something I have to do on my own," Chris replied.

"If, you're sure? Chopard is located inside the Casino. You can't really miss it. You'll be needing this too." She went back across the room and pulled a wallet out of her purse and handed it to him.

"You have my wallet too?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, they gave it to me at the hospital. I've been meaning to give it back to you," Mickie admitted.

"Thanks for looking after it for me," Chris replied. He opened the wallet to have a look inside. He pulled out a pile of notes adding up to several hundred dollars. There were also multiple credit cards and an emergency contact card. Chris saw Mickie's name and address was listed. He also noted that the card still said Mickie Irvine. He put the card back inside, when he noticed something else in there. It was a passport size picture of Mickie. She was sticking her tongue out and for some reason it made Chris smile.

"What have you got there?" Mickie asked.

"It's a picture of you," Chris replied. He turned the picture around so Mickie could see it.

"Oh my god, I had no idea you still had this. It was taken about seven years ago. I went with you on a business trip to London. We had to get our pictures taken for some ID's and we'd just had an argument …"

"Oh, you do surprise me," Chris interrupted her, "If we are not having sex; we seem to be arguing."

"Anyway," Mickie continued, ignoring Chris completely, "I was in a bad mood so I pulled different faces in each of the pictures. Let's just say you weren't happy but I didn't realise you'd kept one of them."

"I can't help you with why I kept it but when I get my memory back, I'll tell you, I promise." He smiled at her and replaced the picture back in the wallet.

Chris got up from the bed, "I'll going to head over there now. I shouldn't imagine I'll be long."

"Okay, my number is programmed into your phone if you need it," she told him.

"I'll see you later then," Chris said as he left the room.

Chris had been gone about an hour and half before Mickie decided she was going to take a walk to look for him. She had reached the Harbour before she saw Chris coming in the other direction. She walked over to meet him.

"Hi, I was getting lonely so I thought I'd come and look for you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to be such a long time. Tell me, you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, what's the occasion?"

"I have a little surprise for you, I've already taken the liberty of booking a table for us," Chris replied.

"Chris? What's going on? Tell me already," she said.

"You'll just have to wait and see; I'm afraid." He smiled at her. "I wanted to thank you for bringing me here; I think it will work out well for both of us. I'd like to get to know you better Mickie."

"I'd like that too, Chris," Mickie replied. "So, what was at Chopard's?"

"I told you, it's a surprise," Chris informed her.

"That's the surprise? You cannot just leave me hanging like this, Chris. It's not fair," she protested.

They started to walk back to the boat, "Okay, maybe just a little hint, it's jewellery," Chris supplied.

"Jewellery? From a jewellery store? Colour me shocked!" she teased.

"If you don't want it,"

"Now I didn't say that," Mickie replied. "I'm sure I'm going to love it, you have excellent taste."

"I hope so. I think I'm going to take a nap when we get back to the boat. I'm feeling a little tired," Chris said.

"Are you okay?" Mickie asked unable to mask the look of concern on her face.

"Yes, just tired. I'm not used to being awake for so long," Chris admitted.

"Let's get you back home then," Mickie said. She took hold of his hand and led him towards the boat.

Chris didn't know why but having her hand in his just felt so right to him. It was something he could get use to and after taking a moment to think about it, he had decided he wanted to get use to it too.

It didn't take them long to reach the boat again. Mickie was desperate to know what Chris had in the bag for her. When they were first married, he was always surprising her with various gifts from all over the world. The cost of the gifts weren't important. It was the thought behind them that mattered to Mickie and Chris always put a lot of thought into the gifts he bought her.

Despite the fact it was now late afternoon, it was still fairly peaceful around the boat. They soon reached Chris's room. He opened the door and led Mickie into the room.

The room was spotless. There was nothing out of place. No signs of the bags he'd dumped down on the floor, the night before. The bed was made to perfection. The total opposite to how they had found Mickie's room earlier that day.

"I see you made the bed," Mickie joked.

"Yes, it appears I don't like crumpled covers," Chris supplied.

"Oh yes, you're a bit of a neat freak on the quiet," Mickie replied.

"How did I ever manage being married to you?" Chris asked. He placed the bag he was carrying and his stick down on the small white wicker chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey!" Mickie said, in mock outrage, "I'm not that bad."

"Really?" Chris replied, raising both eyebrows at her. He took hold of her other hand and drew her in close to him. He kissed her slowly on the lips before he lost his nerve. Mickie returned the kiss tenderly. She wasn't sure what had suddenly come over Chris to make him kiss her but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

After a moment, Chris broke the kiss. He stepped backwards, trying to assess what Mickie's response would be. She simply smiled at him which put his mind at ease.

"Would you stay with me, while I'm taking my nap?" he asked.

"Sure, if you want me to," Mickie replied.

"I do," Chris said.

"Okay, do you want to be on top or underneath?" Mickie asked.

"What?"

"Of the covers," Mickie replied. She beamed a huge smile at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I thought you meant something else," Chris admitted.

"Yeah, I noticed. You really have a one track mind, do you know that?" Mickie stated.

"I'm sure it's being around you. I can't help myself," Chris told her.

"So, I'm leading you astray? Is that what you're saying?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Chris replied.

"You're not blaming me for that one. You've always been like it. If anyone is leading anyone astray, it's you leading me. There was this one time; we hadn't been dating long …"

_Mickie was sat at her desk, casually chatting to her co-worker when suddenly Chris's office door flew open. He marched out, a look of thunder on his face. He stopped in front of Mickie, who had stopped talking. She turned to look at him._

"_My office, now," he commanded, before he turned sharply on his heels and returned into his office._

"_Looks like he's in a good mood, this morning," Maria, the receptionist, commented._

"_Yeah, better go see what's wrong with him," Mickie replied._

"_I don't know how you put up with him, the way he talks to you sometimes," she said._

"_Me, either," Mickie said. She got up from her desk and walked into Chris's office. She closed the door behind her. Instead of finding Chris sitting at his desk like she expected, he was stood by the door._

"_What's the matter?" she asked._

"_Nothing," he replied, slowly. All traces of his thunderous face had vanished. He pushed her backwards into the door and kissed her hard on the lips. His hands grabbed hold of her hips while she took hold of his face in hers. He deepened the kiss savouring the taste of her mouth. Mickie moaned gently as Chris ran one hand across her belly. Chris broke the kiss and turned his attention to her neck. He dropped a trail of kisses until he reached a pulse point._

_Chris's office phone began to ring. Mickie pushed Chris away from her neck, "Shouldn't you answer that?"_

"_Just ignore it, they'll go away," Chris replied._

_The phone continued to ring._

"_I don't think they are taking no for an answer, I'll get rid of them."_

"What happened then?" Chris asked.

"Turns out the phone call was really important. You were needed at a meeting across town," Mickie explained.

"Bet I was happy about that," Chris replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, real happy." She smiled at him. "Anyway, let's get you to bed, you're looking tired."

"I have to admit I'm starting to feel more than a little sleepy but you're staying, right?"

"Just you try and stop me," Mickie smiled.


End file.
